


Outed and scared

by I_like_butter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_butter/pseuds/I_like_butter
Summary: Vanya is mtf (male to female transgender) no one every really cared that was until she met Harold (umbrella academy au)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Outed and scared

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess sorry 😂

Vanya had always felt like she was born in the wrong body but she never told anyone, no one cared, or mabey she just was to scared everyone would reject her sometimes she couldn't tell. Sure it bugged her that everyone still called her Ivan especially since that was the name she used for her book not once mentioning that she felt like she was in the wrong body. Even after the funaral she still couldn't bring up the guts to tell anyone who she was But then she met Harold and he was amazing and so nice and excepting of everything,or so she thought. "Why are you late Ivan I've been waiting 10 minutes for you!" Shouted Harold making Vanya flinch at the use of her birth name "p-practice ran l-late sir" she said to her boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and threw his bear bottle at her cutting her side but she knew better then to show she was in pain. However apparently thats what Harold wanted, to see her in pain. So he picked up three empty bottles chucking them at her one after the other untill every beer bottle he drank from tonight was rather by Vanya or it found its way into her flesh leaving big open wounds by the 5th bottle and by the 12th and last bottle she was on the floor 9 of the 12 bottle hit her so Harold went up to her and kicked her 3 times to make up for the ones he missed. Harold stumbled over the the house phone Dialing the Hargreaves house while Vanya is bleadng to much to stop him. The phone rings there times before Klaus picks up. "Hello this is the Mansion of torture and despair who is this" Harold slurs when he speaks but Klaus understands him when he says "come get to stupid fucking brother of my floor now" Klaus gets confused and you can hear him passing the phone to someone with a deeper voice "um hello who is this" Luther ofcorce it was "Its Harold you fucking ape now come get your freak of a brother out of my house" "freak? Ivan's not a freak he didn't even have powers? Her ordinary." Luther says in genuine confusion before more feminine voice take over the phone. "Don't you ever call one of my brothers a freak I dont care what your reason is Ivan is a good guy who's to pure for this world and I will be Damned if I let you treat her like we did." Alison yells as vanyas vision starts to get blurry and her pulse slowing down more by the minute. "Don't you mean your sister Vanya" Harold slur yells making Vanya make a sound of defeat and protest making Harold kick the mostly unconscious girl making her cough blood and cry "shut up!" Harold yells making alion gasp "hey leave him the hell alone" she screams choosing to ignore the fact that her supposed boyfriend just outed her until she can talk to Vanya, and she WILL talk to Vanya. At least she hopes so. Harold scoffs "just come get this good for nothing freak show and get it out" he says just as vanyas eyes finally close. Harold hangs up the phone and stumble down the hall to his friends for more beer leaving the bleedng unconscious girl alone in his apartment. As soon as the phone hung up Allison started to panic. "Guys I thinks Ivans in trouble we have to go now." Everyone quickly ran to give who teleported them the Vanya before they stumble over still woozy from the jump. Alison just to Vanya ignoring the long hair and feminine hair and overall female apprence Alison checks for a pulse sighing in relief when she finds one "it's faint but it's there he lost alot of blood" Allison was starting to feel guilty Everytime she called her "brother" by him. Jugeing by looks Harold was probably telling the truth about Ivan or Vanya or who ever it didn't matter, matters now is that five is teleporting back to the academy before calapsing from the energy jumping with so many people took. Luther took Vanya and Diego took 5 carrying them to the infermory performing emergency surgery on vanya was to much for Allison to watch. She had to get out so she went to her room and waited, and waited, and waited untill two knocks on the door where heard. "Allison its five I came to update you on iv-" Alison was already at the door before he finishes the sentence. "Are they awake" Allison says opting for gender neutral pronouns until she gets the chance to talk to her baby brother or sister? She's still working on it. "he's awake asking for you BUT" five says before Allison can run out of room. Allison stops and listens carefully to make sure she doesn't scare Vanya when she goes in the room. He's really beat up and 2 of the beer bottle hit his head we think it cause damage cause he keeps insisting we call him Vanya and.." "we call her Vanya" "I'm sorry? Five says not in a mean way just a confused way. "Look I think Harold called us to out Ivan er uh Vanya" five nods for her to continue but she doesn't "it's not my place to say especially cause I don't know everything but if she says we can him or her Vanya them that's what we do." Allison says and five nods with a smirk of pride for his sister he leads her to see hit brothers and other sister. "Hey Vanya?" Allison says testing the waters walking in the room the broken person looked up with tears in her eyes when she doesn't get an answer she speaks again "can I come hold your hand?" She asks wanting to let Vanya have a choice. She nods her head and Allison takes diego spot next to her head. She sees that the pony tale is gone but not cut then she sees that it's a clip on right next to the bed "Vanya is it?" Alison says earning a meek nod "well Vanya can I ask you something" she says as she put a strand of vanyas bangs behind her ear making the her blush. Earning another nod Allison smiles small but comforting "what are your pronouns sweetie?" Vanya looks up and smiled at the effect but frowned not knowing if it was real or not. "Are you gonna hurt me or make fun me" she says flinches spread across the room Luther put a hand on vanyas shoulder "we will never hurt you again I promise" he says looking her in the eye she smiles and nods "I go by she/her" she says quietly mostly to Allison but looks of understanding spread across the room and Allison squeels. "Im so happy we can have sister time yay" Klaus hugs Vanya "good thing I have a collection of skirts I stole from Alli dear and you can most definitely take a look. Vanya smile as one by one all her siblings came to hug her. "Oh wait Ben wants to say something" he says and everyone steps back slowing for Klaus to make there number 6 appear. Once he dose Ben hugs Vanya. As best he can In a hospital bed not being used to not being able to walk through things "I'm proud of you and I always liked you long hair better anyway." He's says knowing Klaus can't hold for long he just got sober. "I love you Ben" Vanya says before her vanished and Klaus falls with his hand turning back and Luther catches him. "alright come on buddy let's sit you down" he's says leading klaus to the nearest seat sitting him down. "Wait I have a question" Diego says causing Vanya to nod for him to continue "if your a girl do you like still like girls or?" Vanya nods "I've had the same crush since I was 8 I don't think that's changing anytime soon so yeah" she says and Allison turns to her "you've liked a girl since you we where 8? Then why go out with Harold" "truthfully? He made me feel good, useful not so... ordinary" she says missing the look of guilt on Luther's face. "Well where this girl now" aliison says and five leads the boys out of the room. "She's right in front of you." Allison didn't need anything but the door close before kissing her sister. "Im gonna help you through everything okay? We all are I promise" Vanya smiles"okay"

**Author's Note:**

> Non-binary gang 🏳️🌈 hellooo


End file.
